Kingdom hearts road of twilight
by solarknight123
Summary: new updateSora, donald, and goofy have awaken from their slumbers in Castle Oblivion to realize they have to save all of the worlds from a ancient evil. In doing so they learn the ture secret of kingdom hearts . this is my first KH story so please read
1. Prologue pt1

Kingdom Hearts- road of twilight 

Disclaimer: Ok as you know, I do not own any of the characters form kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or Disney, but I do own some of the characters I made up. This is my first time writing a story so sorry if I make any mistakes, plus I'm using all the info I know so far about kingdom hearts 2. So hope you enjoy.

**Prologue part 1 **

Inside a large tube a boy was asleep. He dreamed that he was soaring on top of water. As he was soaring, he started to descend farther and farther down until he went under water. It was then he saw all his memories as he went deeper and deeper under water. Finally he land on the surface of the ocean and opened his eye. "Where am I?" he said weakly. He looked around and then the floor brightened to reveal a picture of a door slightly opened.

It was inside a circular shape, half of it was colored in light while another was colored in darkness. Stars surrounded the whole door and were connected to one another, then to the door. A voice spoke out to the boy. "Key bearer, you have regained all your lost memories. Now it is time to awaken and fulfill you destiny, which is to unite the all the worlds in an eternal twilight of good. You will face three enemies, the heartless, the nobodies, and the twilight of evil. With you friends and fellow key bearers you shall overcome the challenge. Now awaken for the war of supremacy has begun." It was then that everything went blank.

So hoped you enjoyed. I'll write more soon. Please send reviews. 


	2. Prologue pt2

Kingdom Hearts-Road of twilight 

**Disclaimer: Hi. As you know all the characters of kingdom hearts belong to square-enix. **

**Prologue Pt 2 **

In a house on a group of islands, a girl with red hair was having a dream of her own. In it she had landed on a glass floor. The picture showed the face of a girl with skin as white as snow and she was holding an apple. Around the girl were seven dwarfs. " Wait this looks like snow white!" The girl said in shock. "Correct". A voice said out of nowhere.

" Who are you?" the girl said. "So much to do, so little time." "The battle of the universe will begin, and your destiny is involved with it as well as your friends". The voice said. "Wait you mean sora and rikku?" the girl said in excitement. "First of all where am I?" "You are in the dream of awakening. "A place in your dreams where you hidden potential will be unlocked." "Unlocked?" "Yes unlocked." "First with path will you take, the warrior, the mage, or the defender? " "Ummm. The warrior I guess." "Good, now let us begin the test. So the test began, the girl went through each step learning how to fight, use magic, and fight the heartless and the boss (like sora did in the beginning of the game.) "Good you have passed the test," the voice said. "This is one of many enemies you will face young one but remember, your hearts is the mightiest weapon of all." The floor shattered all around her and fell into what seemed like perpetual darkness.

It was night and in the Disney castle two figures were walking in quietly. They both had raincoats with hoods on. Inside they put down their hoods and reviled a short mouse with a big hear and ears, and a tall silver-haired boy in his fifteens. "Hey Mickey", the boy said, "are you sure we should just come in here and sneak out with supplies without telling anyone?" "Well I just don't want to worry anyone since this will be a long and dangerous trip." "Come on let's hurry, we have to get to hollow bastion since the barriers have begun to break down." "Hey but what makes you think the source is coming from hollow bastion?" The boy said. "I over heard one of the members of the organization mention the H.Q" Mickey said. "So that's why you suggested we take there coats right?" Said the boy. "Right." Said the king. "Mickey?" came another voice. "Oh Minnie, wha… what are you doing up?" Well I heard a noise and went to see who it was." Well I'm glad to see you buy I.." "You have to go again. Well I'm glad I got to see you again" "So who's you friend? Is he the key bearer?" Well not quite, but he is assisting me." Said Mickey. "Oh ok then, I hope you to have a safe trip and come back well" Said Minnie. "Don't worry we will." Said the boy. Oh before you leave, could you tell me your name?" "It's rikku." "What a nice name." "Hey Minnie, could you do me a favor and tell Sora, Donald, and Goofy, we've headed for hollow bastion and give this to sora? He hands her a bag. "Don't worry I'll give them the message." "Well goodbye and I'll see you soon" So Mickey and rikku ran off to the gummi ship garage and took of for hollow bastion.

In A large town, a boy faces the ceiling in his house thinking. He is wearing a white short-sleeved jacket on top of a black shirt. Baggy pants that are first black but then stretch out to white, and hair waving to the right side of him. (If you don't get what I mean, It's BHK in his regular clothes). "Man a lot of things has happened since I got that key blade and my world disappeared." (Yawn). I'm just glad I'm (yawn) back home. HE falls asleep. BHK opens his eyes and saw that he was standing on a glass floor and on it was a picture of a group of heartless on one side and a group of strange white creatures on another. They looked like they would collide but there was a dark cloud in the middle and it had glowing evil red eyes. "What the…" But before he could finish his sentence a huge white liquid stretched out and took the form of a creature with huge sharp sides and sharp needles for arms. The face had a weird symbol on it and stuck. BHK jumped out of the way and ran but saw there was nowhere to run. "Oh great not this crap again!" He said. Then a voice spoke to him. "Young key bearer, a new enemy has taken root. "Wait, that voice again." What do you want now I've already passed the awakening." The boy said. "Yes but I am hear to warn you about a terror that will destroy the universe. " "You must find you universal twin and work with him to open the door to the twilight of good. "Fine but where do I find him?" the boy said. "Do not worry" the voice said, "he will come to you". "First prove to see if you can fight this new menace. BHK turned around and saw the creature still standing there. He took out the oath keeper and oblivion key blades. "Well I guess one little battle won't hurt." He jumped and slashed the creature with both key blades and used a gravity spell on it. The creature was defeated. But before it disappeared it slammed its arms to the floor and smashed it thus the boy fell into a bright light. Then the voice said "Remember, only through the road of twilight can the worlds be united.

**Everything is in play and the battle has finally begun. **

**So hoped you liked it. Sorry about dividing the prologue in two. SO please send reviews and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible. **


	3. Recap

**Kingdom Hearts-Road of Twilight. Chapter one- recap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from kingdom hearts, just the ones I made up. **

**Author's notes: I apologize for any grammar mistakes I make**

Sora had just woken up to find himself in some kind of tube. "Where the heck am I?"

He banged on the glass a few time until the door opened and he fell with a loud thump.

"Oh, my head.""What is this place?" He looked around to see Donald and goofy in the same chambers. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora said. He ran to Donald's chamber and summoned his keyblade to smash it, but before he was about to he saw a computer right next to Donald's chamber and looked at it. It first said the words 'cryogenic sleep' then it turned to ready. The door on Donald's chamber opened and smacked sora to the ground. "Son of bitch!" sora said while rubbing the left side of his head. Next goofy's chamber opened as well and they both opened their eyes. "Huh.. wha.. Were am I?" Donald said in confusion. "Donald, Goofy, you guys are ok." Sora said with relieve. Hey sora, "Do you know what's going on?" Goofy asked. "I wish I knew, all I remember is that we were chasing Pluto, and then it got late. While you guys were sleeping, I found a crossroad. Then this figure appeared telling me 'ahead lies what you see, but to get it I must loose something dear, then the next thing I know were here." Just then Jiminy cricket jumped on sora's shoulder. "Hey you're not going to believe this by my journal's gotten bigger."

"What do you mean Jiminy?" Sora asked. "Well I looked through the pages and saw some entries I don't remember writing down.

Just then, the main door opened revealing a girl with a white dress and blond hair who looked somewhat like kairi. "Hey you guys are finally up." She said with a smile. "Yeah, well could you tell us your name and what is this place, and what we're doing here. "? Oh, of course, my name is namine, and you're in castle oblivion. "Na-mi ne, why does that name sound so familiar?" Just then flashbacks of her ran through sora's memories in a flash. "Hey sora, are you all right?" goofy asked. "Yeah it's just that this girl seems so familiar." "So it's happening faster than I though" Namine said. "What is?" asked Donald. "Do you guys remember any thing in your lives like who you are, where you've been, who you've met, all up to this point?" Namine asked. "Well yeah, everything up to this point." Sora said. "Ok well I'll explain everything that's has happened to you guys in here." So Nanime told sora and the others what had happened to them.

"Well that explains a lot, so that's why I put thank Nanime." Said jiminy. Yeah, but I still don't trust her for messing up our memories." Donald said. "Oh lay off." Sora said defending her. "She hade no choice and she said she was sorry and she fixed our memories." "Fine" Donald said. "It's ok, he has a right to be angry with me. Namine said. After all I did mess up your memories." " Well it's ok, at lest we got our memories back." Sora said. "Oh that reminds me!" namine said. Your friend's rikku and king Mickey came by." "What!" everyone said in shock. " Wait, what did they say? Where did they go? Why didn't you tell us? All of them said at once. "Calm down." Namine said. "By the time they got here you guys were still inside those tubes, getting your memories back." "They said for me to take care of you guys and they'll see you soon. "Well at least we know that they're safe and out of kingdom hearts. Goofy said. "So we'll just have to leave this castle and look for them. So they left castle oblivion and turned around to find that the road leading to that place had disappeared, showing nothing but blue, sunny skies and dirt roads they had seen before. "What happened to the road?" sora said confused.

"Maybe that was a road leading to another road, thus leading into another world." Goofy said. "It couldn't be cause if that's the case than heartless might be back!" Donald said in worry. "That couldn't be." Sora said, "We sealed Kingdom Hearts." "Your probably right, let's just forget about it and continue walking." Donald said. While they we walking sora was walking funny. "What's wrong sora?" goofy asked. "Nothing, it's just my clothes are to tight." "Well it has been a year since you guys have been sleeping." Namine said. "One year," Sora said in shock, "That's how long it took us to regain out memories? "Are you sure you didn't damage our memories that much?" Donald asked.

Sora shot him a shut up glare. Then goofy looked down at the road and then realized something. "Hey everyone follow me." He said in excitement. So he ran. "Hey! Wait up goofy" Donald yelled. Everyone followed him to a small hill. "Everyone look" goofy said pointing to a big castle surrounded by a small town. "What is that place?" sora asked. "I don't believe it, it's Disney castle!" Donald said in excitement. They all ran closer to the town when they heard a scream coming from it. "Garsh, what was that?" goofy asked. "This doesn't sound good. Let's go." said sora. They ran to the town when the saw something they didn't expect. "Oh no it can't be!" sora said in surprise. THE HEARTLESS!

**I decided to stop here cause I'm pressed for time. Sorry there wasn't any action here, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Until then please review.**


	4. Trouble at the palace

**Kingdom Hearts-Road of Twilight. **

**Disclaimer-Ok the usual, I don't own the characters from kingdom hearts, just the ones I made up and the names I make up along the story as well. **

**Author's notes- As you know, this story is based off of what I know so far about kingdom hearts one and two, but I'm combining them with some new stuff of my own. Ether ways I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 4: Trouble at the palace. **

Sora, Donald, andgoof y were troubled at what they were seeing, heartless Running around and causing havoc all over. Goofy and Donald were especially shocked because they saw their own kingdom in ciaos and havoc because of the heartless. "Oh-no we've got to do something!" namine cried. "She's right, we've got to help those people" sora said. As the group ran they spotted some heartless stealing hearts from victims and turning them into heartless. Luckily sora and the gang were able to kill them and free their hearts. The victims were in confusion as to what happened but the group urged them to just run and the people did not think twice.

"This is horrible!" said jiminy as they looked around and saw fires on top of buildings and rubble. "Thundaga!" Donald shouted. The spell whipped out fifteen heartless while sora called stopga and froze a group of heartless. "Look over there" goofy shouted pointing to a direction. There were a group of solders fighting the heatless and were struggling as well as some sorcerers. "It's the palace guards and mages." Donald said. The group was still fighting them when a wyvern heartless was about to ambush sora. He tried to see fully but when escape seemed futile he saw a force that repelled it and destroyed it. He turned around to see who was responsible and to his surprise it was namine. "Namine, how did you do that?" he asked. She smiled and said, "I am a witch you know. "Well thanks anyway" sora replied. "Now let's hurry up and get rid of these things." They ran to a guard who was knocked down by a heartless and Donald asked, "When did all these heartless appeared?" "We don't really know. One minute we were minding our own business, then the next they appeared out of nowhere. Some of them have escaped into the castle. We're trying to hold the off as much as we can, but It's like they keep on multiplying." "Oh no queen Minnie, Daisy, there probably in trouble." Goofy said in horror. "Come on, we've go to hurry and save them." Said Donald. They ran right into the castle and say what the guard had told them, heartless running a muck in the palace. "AAAAAHHHHH!" "Someone help us! "What was that?" said namine. "It sounded like it came from the library room." Replied jimmy. "Come on we can't waste anymore time." Said sora. They fought there way though the heartless. Sora used his strike raid along with the sonic blade techniques. "Firaga, blizzaga, Thundaga," Donald said as all three spells hit a good number of heartless. "Hey I didn't know you could do more than one spell" sora said. "You're gonna have to teach me some time. "Sure, said Donald, after we save the kingdom. They finally reached the room where they saw Minnie and daisy being cornered by heartless. "Hold on ladies, I'm coming" goofy said as he performed his tornado attack, killing all the heartless. "Your highness, daisy, are you ok?" Donald asked. "Yes, were alright." Daisy answered. "Queen Minnie, could you tell us what happened?"Sora asked. "Of course" the queen answered. "You see it was a perfectly normal day when we heard explosions. "Some one had scream monsters and some of the guard went to check it out while the rest remained here. Daisy continued, "Then all of a sudden those creatures showed up and just stuck their hands in the guards and took their hearts. The next thing we knew was that our guards were no longer there and in there place were the heartless as I presume." "Why would heartless show up here all of a sudden?" asked Donald. "Of course! The world's heart!" sora exclaimed. "That's right, this world has an unsealed keyhole." Goofy exclaimed, "and if the keyhole is unsealed than that means…" "The heartless have the opportunity to steal the heart!" Donald said. "Come on, we've got to hurry and seal that keyhole!" sora said. "But how we don't know where the keyhole is." Goofy said. "Damn that's right!" sora said in frustration. He kicked the wall and closed his eyes. Just then he heard a heart beat. "What was that? He heard the heartbeat again. "That noise." He said. "What's wrong sora?" namine asked. "I don't know. I keep on hearing these noised that sound like heart beats." Sora said. "Maybe you're just nervous." Donald said. "I highly doubt that." Sora said. Then the heart beats sounds just kept on going and going. "Wait could it be?" sora said. "Everyone follow me, I think I might know where the heart beat is." Sora shouted. "What makes you think that? Goofy asked. "Just trust me." Sora said. Namine, you stay here and protect the queen and daisy." "Don't worry I will." Namine said. Sora ran off with Donald and goofy trying to keep up. As sora ran he heard the sound of the heartbeat grow louder and louder. "I must be getting close." He thought. He found a door that led to the basement and the heartbeats stopped. "This must be it." Thought sora. "There you are!" Donald said as he and goofy came down gasping for breath. "So is this it?" Donald asked. "I guess so." Sora said. "You guess?" Donald said in confusion. They were in front of a door. Sora was about to open it when two pairs of heartless appeared on it. They looked like they were attached to the door. "Oh crap" sora said as the heartless took on of it's massive hands and tried to hit them. They jumped out of the way. Sora figured that since they didn't know how strong it was he hade better use the ultimate weapon key chain. He was about to replace the current key chain but wondered what would happen if he combined the key blade with two key chains. He did so and in doing so the key blade glowed and then split in two. The regular one ant the ultimate weapon. "Whoa, this'll do" sora said. But before he could be amazed by what just happened, the heartless attacked, slashing sora's arm. "Sora are you ok?" goofy asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. Just then more heartless appeared and attacked. While goofy and Donald took care of the heartless, sore took care of the main boss. "Ars Arcanum!" Sora cried as he attacked the heartless on the door. The attack had more effect because of the double key blades. All the heartless were defeated and disappeared. The door finally opened and revealed the keyhole. Sora used the regular key blade and sealed the keyhole. The trio returned to the library. "Namine, are you guys ok?" sora asked. "Yeah, we're fine." Namine said. The three explained what had happened down at the basement. "So this world has a key hole as well." Daisy said. "Well what I don't get was how was sora able to track down the heart of this world?" goofy asked. "I have no idea." Sora said. "It's like I heard the heart beat all of a sudden. "Well the good thing is that this world in safe now." Minnie said. "Um excuse me queen Minnie," sora asked. "Did you know where the king went?" "Yes as a mater of fact he left with a boy named rikku for a place called hollow bastion." Minnie said. "But he left me something for you." She showed sora the bag and it reviled new clothes and shoes. (Sora's new look in KH two). "Whoa this is so awesome" soar said. "Hey do you by any chance know where I can change?" he asked. "Sure, you can go to the room down the hall." Minnie said. Sora went to the room and after a few minutes he came out and asked, "So how does this look?" "Wow I think it looks great." Said namine. "Yeah, me too." Said goofy. "Well I think we better head to hollow bastion and catch up with rikku and the king." Sora said. "Wait why don't you guys stay for the night." Daisy suggested. I don't know if we should." Donald said. "She's right." Minnie said. "You three deserved it." So they spend the night and the next day they were ready to leave. "Well thanks for everything." Sora said. "Your welcome." Minnie said. "Namine, could you stay here?" sora asked "But why I'm as strong as you guys." Namine claimed. "Exactly, that's why I want you to stay here and protect the queen and daisy." "Ok, namine said." "Donald, promise you'll stay safe?" daisy said "promise." Donald said. So sora, Donald, goofy, and jiminy took off in the gummy ship and headed for hollow bastion.

**Well hoped you guys enjoyed. Please review. **


	5. Ambush at Hollow Bastion

Kingdom Hearts-Road of twilight 

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters from kingdom hearts. **

**Author's notes- it would be nice if you guys could read and review. This if my first story and I want to know how I'm doing so far. **

**Chapter 5- Ambush at hollow bastion.**

Sora, Donald, and goofy were traveling through space on their way to hollow bastion

"So what do you suppose is going on there?" sora asked. "Well if the heartless are back and the king is there then something bad must be happening." Replied Donald. Just then they heard the sensors go off. It was then they say heartless ships heading for them. "Oh-no!" Donald shouted. "Oh-no's right" replied goofy. "It looks like there coming from hollow bastion. "We're doomed!" said Donald grimly. Just then chip and dale jumped on Donald's shoulders. "Don't worry, this one of the strongest ships ever made." Said chip confidently. "Yeah, no heartless ship can defeat it." Said Dale. It's not the ship I'm worried about." "Said Donald. It's the person flying it." It was true. Sora was a reckless, poor driver, especially when heartless ships were attacking them. "Don't worry I'll have at hollow bastion in a jiff, so hang on tight." Said sora. "Uh-oh!" replied the others. Vrrrrrooooom. The ship took on full speed as it made all this flips, twist, loops, and turns. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, I SWEAR, IF WE MAKE IT I'LL NEVER MAKE SORA PILOT AGAIN!" screamed Donald. "WHAT, CAN'T HEAR YOU." Sora shouted as he was firing the lasers and canons all over the place. "HEY WE'RE ALMOST THERE" sora said. "THE COMPUTER IS PICKING UP A STRONG WAVE OF ENERGY. Said chip. "WHAT?" everyone asked. "I SAID THE COMPUTER IS….BOOOOOOOOM. What the.." said sora. "Oh-no we've been hit!" Said Donald, "one of the wings and on of the engines were blasted off!" "Brace for impact!" said chip. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" they all shouted as they were hurdling towards the planet. "SMASH, SMASH, CRASH." The ship landed on some hills not to far off from the castle. "uuuugh, where are we?" said sora "Oh my head, that is the last time you're flying." Said Donald. "It looks like we're in hollow bastion." "It looks the same as the first time we came here." Said goofy. "Yeah a mess." Sora said. I can see the castle from here." "Garsh, no wonder the king and rikku came here." Said goofy. "Hey chip, what was it you were trying to say?" sora asked. "I was trying to say that the computer was picking up some high energy readings here." Chip said. "Ok, it's time to start heading towards the castle.' Sora said. "Chip, dale, you guys stay here and fix the ship, ok?" "Roger!" they both said. Sora, Donald, and goofy, made there way down the hills and were walking towards the castle when all of a sudden they heard a rumble. Suddenly they saw countless heartless surround them, most they have never seen before. "Oh shit!" sora said in surprise. The heartless just stood there waiting to attack. "Uh so what do we do?" Donald asked. "Simple, we fight them." Sora said as he took out his keyblade. "This many?" goofy asked? "Well just fight past the ones in front of us, is not the best plan but it's the only one we've got." Sora said "You ready?" "Ready as ever." Donald said in confidence. "I'm with ya." Goofy said. "Alright then, let go!" sora said. They ran to the heartless that blocked there way to hollow bastion as all the heartless came towards them.

The scene cut to a figure in a rain coat. He talks to two other figures in raincoats. One who has the head of a mouse and a sliver hair boy in his fifteens. "Well looks like sora and his friends have managed to seal Disney castle's key hole and have made there way here. I doubt that they will be able to reach the castle, but just in case they do get ready to finish them off." The hooded figure said. "Yes sir, we will." Responded the other two.

**Ok I'll stop here. Please review. **


	6. Birth of a new keybearer

**Kingdom Hearts-Road of twilight. **

**Disclaimer: again I don't own any characters from kingdom hearts. Just the ones I made up.  
Authors notes: Please review. I would appreciate if you guys did. **

**Chapter six: Birth of a new key barer **

"Ok guys you ready?" sora asked. "Yep" replied Donald. "Me too." Said goofy. "Ok then let's go!" sora shouted as they ran towards all the heartless."

"Oh no sora." The scene cuts to a girl in her bedroom. "Oh, it was just a dream," Said kairi in disappointment. "I've been having some weird dreams lately, first there was that dream where I was fighting heartless, then sora and his friends are surrounded by them." "I hope your ok wherever you are sora."

It has been a year since the events of kingdom hearts. Everybody has retuned to the islands. Thought is was pretty hard for everyone to return to their normal lives. Some people had been turned into heartless and back so they barely remembered what they did. Others remembered being engulfed in darkness and whisked away to other worlds. One way or another, everybody had retuned to the world. Kairi went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a shower. She then brushed her hair and put on a sleeveless pink shirt with short light blue jeans and sneakers on. She ran down stairs and ate breakfast.

"Ok mom I'm leaving to meat my friends on the other part of the island." Kairi said. "Ok honey, have fun and stay safe," her mom said. Kairi still loved her parents even though they weren't her real parents. She still didn't remember her real one or the place she was born, thought she thinks hollow bastion has something to do with her past. She explained to not only her parents, but also sora and rikku's parents what happened to them. They easily believed her seeing how all those weird stuff happened.

She ran out the door and took her boat to the other side where she met her other friends, Selphie, Tidus and wakka. This part of the island held many memories that reminded her of sora and rikku, especially the secret place. It was the place where her heart merged with soras, and it was here where she had to see sora leave. It was one of the saddest moments of her life. Here she was now one year later trying to do her best to move on even though it was hard. "Hey kairi, are ok?" Selphie asked worried about her. "'Cause you've been down ever since rikku and sora left." "Don't worry, I'm ok." Kairi said reassuring her. "So what do you guys wanna do?" tidus asked. "You guys wanna spar?" Kairi asked. "No way mon, I'm still recovering from the bruises you gave us last time." Wakka said. He had a point. Ever since the word returned to normal, Kairi was trained in the art of fighting by the three. Soon she was so good that she could whip their asses easily. "Ok then, lets go to the mall, then a restaurant, kairi suggested. "Ok, sound's good to me." Selphie said. So they hung out until sunset, then they met at the same place. Well it's time to go" kairi said. "See you guys tomorrow." "Ok see ya." The others said. Then they all went home.

It was 5:30 in the morning when kairi woke up. She looked out her window to see the part of the islands where she hung out. "I've got a bad feeling about this." She said. So she got up and put on a white button-up sleeveless shirt with blue and white stripped mini skirt. She quietly walked out her house and took her boat and went to the island. There she looked around and saw something shocking, the heartless. At that moment memories ran through her head from when they took her home to when sora and rikku had to leave her. She hated them more than anything else, and wanted to kill them all after seeing that rikku's sacrifice to stay on the other side of kingdom hearts was in vain. She formed her hand in a fist and said "You. You bastards took away my friends! I'll kill you all! She took a big stick and swung at them. She managed to knock away some of them but one of them managed to break it and manage to knock her down. "No I won't lose to you creeps, I just won't!" kairi said. Just then as the heartless surrounded her a light started to shine around her and the next thing she knew she was holding a keyblade. "Hu a keyblade?' she said in surprise as the heartless started to back away from her. She first looked at the keyblade, the heartless with a smile. "Hiya" she said as she lunged through them like they were nothing, but then she remembered something. "The keyhole, they must be after it." She thought as she ran through the heartless. Some of them blocked her path but she shouted "Thunder!" as lightning came striking the heartless all around her.

She finally reached her destination as she looked at the keyhole. "You guys won't be having a feast tonight." Kairi said as she raised her keyblade and sealed the keyhole. All around her the heartless disappeared, as they saw no more need for this world. As soon as she went out side she saw a figure bandaged in red, (Diz ). "Who are you?" kairi asked. "My name is not important, what is that you're friends need your help. "My friends?" kairi said in shock. "Where can I find them?" "They will be waiting in a place called twilight town. It is not far from here." The man said. "Wait, how can I be sure I can trust you?" asked kairi. "It's your call." Said the man. "fine, I'll go." Said kairi since she wanted to see rikku and sora. "Good call." Said diz, and then he disappeared. "Why does he seem so familiar?" kairi asked herself. So she want back home and packed a few belongings and wrote a note to her parents. She took her boat and left the island. By the time she landed on the shore of twilight town, it was sunrise. Kairi looked back at destiny islands and then turned around. "This time I'll fight." Kairi said as she walked.

**Hoped you liked, Please read and review.**


	7. Answers blinded by darkness

**Kingdom Hearts-Road of twilight Disclaimer- Same thing, I don't own kingdom hearts, just the made up characters.**

**Author's notes- Finally, I managed to get my lazy self to type again: sorry about the wait. So hope you review**

**Chapter 7-So many questions, so little answers. **

The rays of the morning sun hit twilight town as it rose. Shan rose from his bed as he still pondered on the dream last night. Just then he heard a voice come from his window. "Hey Shan, come on out, we've got things to show ya." It was the voice of his friends Rena, Chris, and Tai. "Ok, I'll be right there." Shan shouted back. He brushed his teeth, put on his clothes, and ran down outside.

Shan and his friends were on top of the clock tower, looking at the sunrise. They were talking about what they had done while there world disappeared When finally they asked Shan what he did. "Well what did you do?" Tai asked. "OH nothing much, a nice couple took me in. feed me and before I knew it I was back." Shan said knowing it was a lie. He knew what really happened. Before the world around him sank into darkness he found a keyblade, then ended up in hollow bastion, where his only option was to join the organization since they knew what was going on. After the worlds were restored he went back to his but could not easily break his connection with the organization. So he didn't want to get his friends into this.

Just then Shan sensed something strange and then spotted a white creature. Running around. "Hey guys, stay here, I'll be right back." Shan said. So he ray down and chased the thing until it phased into a wall and reappeared in frond of him. He chased it around, but then it phased through the floor and then he bumped into a girl who was running as well.

"Sorry about that." Shan apologized. "No it's my fault." Said the girl. Shan looked up to see she had a white sleeveless shirt on with a blue and white miniskirt on. "Oh by the way what's your name?" Shan asked. "Kairi, what's yours?" she asked. "It's Shan." He answered. "So are you from around here?" Shan asked." "No, I'm from the destiny islands. I came here to look for someone. His name is Sora." Kairi said. "Really, what does he look like?" Shan asked. "Well to tell you the truth he looks somewhat like you." Kairi said.

Shan had another flash back of when he was compared to this sora. It was on the ruins of Destiny Islands in the end of the world. He had phased through a rock and saw a fellow member of the organization. He looked at him and said the same thing. Shan wondered if this girl knew the same sora everyone was talking about.

"Well I have to go. See you around." Kairi said leaving and waving. "Ok see ya, hope you find your friend." Shan said

Just then the white creature he was chasing appeared right in front of him, but this time it dropped a note and then disappeared. Shan picked it up and it read.

"Come to the new H.Q. that is in the old castle on the hill of the town."

From

The organization.

"Great now what do they want?" Shan asked irritated. He ran to the castle it was once owned by a royal family but it was abandoned a long time ago. So now it was nothing more than an antique. Shan opened the creaky gates and entered the castle. Inside was just what he predicted to be, dark, dusty, and creepy.

"And they want to make a base out of it? Then ether they have some good plans for this place or they just have bad taste." Shan said. "Well we are planning to redecorate it." Shan turned around to find that the voice had come from a man in a raincoat and long, spiky, red hair. "Well, well, long time no see Shan." "Should have known you be behind this Axel." Shan said.

"So what's going on? Haven't seen you around much lately." Axel said. "I've decided to sever my ties with the organization." Shan said. "I've got my normal life back now."

"So in other words you quit, right." Axel asked. "Gee what do you think." Shan said sarcastically.

"Well that's not a nice thing to say." Axel said smirking. "After all we did take you in when your world was destroyed. "Yeah and I found out your little plans." Shan said. "So what if we took some hearts, it's for science." Axel said. "So you think it gives you the right to use people for experiments." Shan said. "Exactly." Said Axel.

"So why choose this place? Why not hollow bastion." Shan asked. "Well hollow bastion's not good enough. Besides this castle has some strange powers we can put into use." Axel said. "Oh speaking of hollow bastion, remember that boy we were talking about, sora? Well he and his friends are over there." "What ! Sora is over there? What are you doing to him?" Shan asked. "Not much, just sent an army of heartless to ambush him to see what he's capable of." Axel said. "You did what!" Shan said. "Are you crazy!" "Don't worry." Axel said. "We're only testing him, and besides, even if he gets killed, he's still valuable dead.

"You bastards." "What do you have planned for him?" Shan asked in fury. "Say why do you care about this person you have just herd about all of a sudden?" Axel asked. He was right Shan was questioning himself on why he was so worked up on a person he barely heard of. Could it be the fact they might look alike, or something else. Ether way he had to find him and not the organization get to him first. There was no telling what they are going to do to him if they capture him.

"Well Shan, you know I can't give nonmembers info." Axel said. "But I can give you a fare well gift!" Just then two circular blades appeared in both of Axel's hands and fire surrounded both of them. "Don't even think about how to escape 'cause there ain't one. "

Axel said. "You know there an old saying, Join or die, you should've just stuck with us, then I wouldn't have orders to kill you. Any last words?" Axel said. "Yeah, bring it on." Shan said. At that instant, He withdrew both the oblivion and the oathkeeper Keyblades.

They charged right at each other ready to fight to the death.

**END **

**Well I'm gonna stop here 'cause I want to make my first cliffhanger. Besides, I'm getting tired, but I promise to write some more. Please review. **


	8. betrayal

**Kingdom Hearts-Road of twilight.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own kingdom hearts and I never will. **

**Author's notes- Sorry 'bout the long updating but I've gotten some more ideas so I should be updating more often. So enjoy. **

**Chapter 8: Betrayal **

**  
**Shan and axel charged at each other and as they did the sound of their weapon banging on each other could be heard echoing all over the hall. "Strike raid!" Shan said as he threw his key blade at axel like a boomerang, but axel dodged it and ran up to him only to be blocked by his keyblade.

"Well, well kid you've gotten stronger, but of course not as strong as me." Axel said.

"Cut the bullshit and just fight!" Shan replied.

He pushed axel away from him and charged at him some more, but axel dodged him.

"Looks like I might need some reinforcements." Axel said. Just then he used his fingers to whistle and out came another axel but this one was different. At the end of his hair was blue and he had blue markings on his face.

"Hey axel, need help?" "As a matter of fact I do axel." Both axel said at each other." "That's kind of dirty, and here you were saying you could beat me easy" Shan said

"Oh no don't get me wrong." Axel said, "I can kill you easily, it's just that time is of the essence and I don't have time to play around, so now when I said your not going anywhere I really mean it!

A ring of fire just surrounded them and both axels came charging at Shan pushing near the fire Shan looked backed just in time and pushed them away "shadow darts!" the first axel said. Thousands of little darts came firing at Shan. He dodged most of them but some of them it their target leaving Shan bleeding in some spots.

He just ignored them the battle continued. Finally Shan cried "strike raid." Throwing both his Keyblades but both axels dodged them.

"Ha missed kid." Both axels said. Just then Shan smirked and used a Thundaga spell and they still dodged. "What's wrong kid, aim's off today?" suddenly both Keyblades came back striking their targets and injuring them. Next Shan used a ragnarok attack full power and injured them greatly; finally he killed the second one with a blow from his keyblade.

"Well looks like you managed to defeat both of us." Axel said on one knee "Luckily the other one was a nobody so he'll come back, but you know you could've been able to call for reinforcements if you just gave up your heart." "Oh well I'll get over it. Now tell me what the organization is planning!" Shan demanded. "Can't, time for me to leave." Axel said, "Oh by the way sora might make his way here. You might want to tell that red-haired girl you ran into earlier, it's essential they meet up." Well see ya." Just like that he disappeared. "I have to act quickly, I don't have much time." Shan thought to himself

Meanwhile in hollow bastion sora and the gang were facing their own problems fighting all the heartless.

"Damn! There's so many of them." Sora exclaimed. "Garsh, what'll we do?" goofy asked. "We'll just have to fight past them." Donald said. "Easier said then done." Exclaimed sora.

The group had their hands full and looked like there was no end to the army. When one fell down the more came in its place. They all used high level spells and attacks but it look like it wasn't going to end any time soon. Then a heartless group ambushed goofy and one of them was about to go for the kill. "Goofy no!" sora shouted. Just then as he ran to help him, his clothes glowed and all of a sudden goofy just merged with him and sora's clothes turned red. As soon the transformation was complete he lashed out on all the heartless. He did back flips, air combos, spells, and land combos all at the same time.

When he was done goofy was separated from sora.

"What happened?" sora asked gasping for breath. He looked around to find more then half of the army of heartless gone, and the other half backed up some and disappeared.

"How did you do that?" Donald asked? "I don't know?" goofy said. "Well the heartless are gone." Said sora. "Lets go to the castle before the decide to attack again.

They ran up to the castle to find it the same as the last time they saw it. "Something feels different." Said sora. "What do you mean?" asked goofy. "I don't know, it just does." "Well worry about that later, we've got to find the king." Donald exclaimed. They ran up all the way to great crest fighting heartless and what they say shocked them. On top of the crest they saw a group of black-hooded figures standing on top of the thing.

"The organization! But how?" sora asked. "Hey kid missed us?" One of the figures said. They pulled their hood to reveal their faces. "Garsh didn't we defeated them last time in castle oblivion?" Goofy said. "Well now were back and better then ever so get use to it." Larxen said. "Oh by the way we've got a special treat for you." Axel said.

From where sora and the others were appeared strange white creatures.

"What kind of heartless are they?" sora asked. "Oh these aren't heartless, these are nobodies." Said axel. "Their are new friends so we hope you get along just fine." Larxen said. "Well see ya. And the just disappeared just like that. "Uh now what?" said Donald "simple, we fight them" said sora. So they charged at them but already the nobodies beat them and knocked them down to the ground. They were about to kill them when two more hooded figures came and killed them all. Sora and the others got up to see who saved them and when they pulled down their hoods, they were shocked to see who it was, especially Donald and goofy.

"Your majesty is that you?" Donald asked? Mickey just looked down as goofy ram up to him. "Its so good to see…" Donald's words were cut off when Mickey punched him in the stomach. Your majesty but why?" goofy asked when he was knocked out by another figure who revealed himself to be rikku. "You bastard! How could you do that?" sora said angrily as he took out his keyblade and charged at him, but then rikku moved out of the way "sorry" rikku whispered. Before sora could turn around he was knocked out cold too.

**So hoped you enjoyed. Promise to update soon as possible. Please read and review.**


End file.
